Ugly
by KiraSakura
Summary: Such an ugly, ugly world... won't you join me in death as you did in life, Sora? [And from the showerhead hung a noose, and from the noose hung a child][SoRiku][Character suicide][again]


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Tetsuya Nomura does.

Warnings: Suicide… for the fifth millionth time this century…

Author's Notes: I have been looking for this fic for months! Lost it to my documents folder. This is back from my DN Angel days… but since I don't really like DN Angel that much anymore, I changed the wording and stuff-eth.

And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a new playmate to go terrorize on my Roleplay…

This is my fortieth fic! Only ten more until the fifty mark!! I'm a catching up to you, namikun

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**BLEEEEP BLEEEEP BLEEEEP**

"Leonhart residence. No one's home at the moment, so just leave a message after the beep."

The cheery voice of Kumeko Leonhart rang through the house. It penetrated every nook and cranny. A small red light flickered on and off the answering machine, waiting for someone to pick up and answer the phone. A phone number flashed on the screen. 043-7828-90. Kumeko Leonhart's mobile phone number. After a few clicks and beeps, a soft voice reached out from the machine.

"Sora, honey, this is mum. I was wondering if you're home yet…"

The cheerful, happy tone had left her voice, and all that was left was a tired and saddened one.

"I guess you're not if you're not answering…Sora, if you are home I want you to answer. You know I can't trust you by yourself."

A strained sound was filing its way from downstairs. If one listened well, they would have been able to detect the sound of a piano, accompanied by a fiddle. Slowly, a deep voice joined in, and a beautiful song of pain and sorrow began.

"Sora…that's it. I'm coming home"

The music was coming from a room up the stairs, a 'Keep Out' sign hanging on the door. If you were to open that door, you would enter a bedroom. In one corner there would be a bed, and the other a desk. A sofa would be sitting under a window, and a small white rabbit known as Naminé would be sleeping on it.

But, if you looked closer, you would see the truth. The bed was a mess, covered in blue and silver paint. The desk would have pencils and scrunched up papers strewn on its surface. The sofa would be smothered in stains of red, and the rabbit would not be breathing. The soft white carpet would have shards of glass poking up, their tips a soft pink.

"I'll be home soon, Sora."

Adjoining the room was a bathroom. Once again, it looked ordinary enough. A small bathtub, a shower head hanging from the ceiling. A mirror would be positioned above a sink, blue and white tiles surrounding it. But the light bulb was broken, and there were drops of red in the sink. A small blade had been abandoned there, glinting in the late afternoon sun. The mirror would be broken, cracked and falling to pieces. The tub would have, once again, red drops. And from the showerhead hung a noose. And from the noose hung a child.

Soft brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. A small figure, and soft pale skin. But the hair was unwashed, so greasy it stuck to his scalp. His small figure and soft skin covered in cuts, some of which were weeping red tears. And his eyes were dead. Not from lack of breath. Not from lack of food. And not from lack of life. But from lack of love. For the one person he truly loved had died. An accident, the police claimed. He fell, the chief said. He slipped on the wet cement. He just happened to slip over the edge of a ten-story building. Or so the papers said. That was what the news channel told the public. They didn't mention that the boy had suffered from depression, his only salvation his loving boyfriend.

But his loving boyfriend knew the truth. Riku had grown sick of living. He had tried to convince his boyfriend to join him in the afterlife, but his love had refused. But now, now that Riku was dead and gone and all that was left of him was a pile of ashes, his love saw everything Riku had seen.

The suffering, the pain, the anguish. And it truly was an ugly world. And he wanted to escape it. He wanted to be with Riku. And now he was.

And sitting on the desk, under a pile of rubbish, sat a note:

_Dear Sora,_

_I know what you're thinking. Why did I kill myself? Well, you know the answer. But remember, I love you. You were the one person keeping me there, in that horrid world. But I can't take it anymore. _

_I love you more than life,_

_Riku_

_P.S. See you soon._

- Owari -


End file.
